


Mar, Gracie and Lily Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Cute, Humor, Other, Poetry, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Mar and Gracie Martinez from Mariala and Lily Loud from The Loud House
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mar, Gracie and Lily Poem

Mar, Gracie and Lily are the sweetest babies in the world

Mar and Gracie have dark brown/black hair while Lily have blonde hair

Mar and Gracie are afro Latinas while Lily is American

Mar, Gracie and Lily like to make a mess in their diapers and they cry a lot when getting upset

Mar, Gracie and Lily can walk independently but giggled cheerfully

Mar, Gracie and Lily ends up copy everything their siblings did and it drive them crazy

Mar, Gracie and Lily take pictures of Jose and Lori and post it on social media 

Mar, Gracie and Lily throw their diapers at mean people 

Aww what a shame!!

Mar, Gracie and Lily are the cutest babies and so are you

The End


End file.
